Destroyer Of Flex Tape
Destroyer Of Flex Tape, or simply DoFT, is a User and writer of Crazy Fanfics. They are one of the most powerful Users, and are the equivalent of Hiff and Squid in age. They also have possession of the GenoKnife. Personality and Appearance He is a nice, chill guy. They can be threatening and very serious levels at times, like with all Rule breakers. They have a Purple and Magenta striped SOUL and it represents Effectiveness. If he was voiced, he would have a Australian accent that is pretty low in a way. They also look like a human with a Chara shirt, messy hair, sometimes wearing a brown trench coat, a single spectacle for seeing heat waves and analyzing things, fingerless black gloves to harness the Light Spears, and a large Utility Glove on their right hand called a MettaDogGlove, which is needed to harness the full power of the GenoKnife, not having the glove and you will melt slowly. They also have large winter boots and a huge Red scarf around his neck. Powers and Abilities Before they had the GenoKnife, they had Broken User Powers only, but after they found the Ancient True Knife, they became the second most powerful User, Squid being the first. They have fused other Knives with the Knife, but none were equivalent to the GenoKnife, the Single Most Powerful Object In the Multiverse. They have recently fused it with a unknown material similar to Notebook Fire (The only Fire that can damage Users) becoming the GenoRuleKnife, which is greatly effective on Rule-Breakers. They also have three different Light Spears. Blue, Red, and Glitch Red Spears. They can copy, destroy, and reset timelines. Personal Weapon His main weapon, the fabled GenoKnife, is a strange kind. Unlike regular GenoKnives, his is different in many ways. He can use it to teleport, it can send a SOUL to the void, it can steal SOULS to become more effective, and become extremely hot. His is the only one to have this kind, and additionally, only someone with a cut on their hand where the MettaDogGlove is so the oxygen and aura can ventilate, can hold it. Recently, it was fused with Truenium Ore to enable the option to become a scythe with the press of a button. Backstory DoFT spent the time before CF started on Undertale AU Wiki and Undertale Wiki. They were however on a different account and took Fandom not very seriously, and was by the name Sanesss904. His account however was hacked and stolen, so he had to create a new one. Around the time they join, is when Crazy Fanfics Part 1 starts. Relationships Users- Is pretty chill with everyone. He appreciates User1204 the most for letting him have a The TRUE Knife. to fuse with The Ancient True Knife to become the GenoKnife, and recently saved them. He currently hates David for claiming the AU to be his and threatening to ban him from Ultimate Randomness wiki after all he worked on the wiki. He is on good terms with Mercy, and has become good friends with her. He is also friends with Squid and Hiff (Doesn't know Hiff too much) . He does not like Imperium for the same reason as David, trying to ruin the fun of Crazy Fanfics. Hardly knows Klepto. Dreamtale Brothers- He used to kidnap Dream, and would cut off Nightmare’s arms and tentacles, but now, after realizing how poor Dream’s mental health is, has stopped and tried to make up for it. Nightmare doesn’t forgive him though (he’s not very forgiving). Geno Chara- DoFT’s former enemy. They have thrown DoFT into Notebook Fire several times, and have had many Knife/Spear battles. In Striking Strength, Geno Chara’s striking strength is close to DoFT’s. Most Characters- Pretty chill with everyone. CF Chara- Knows them. Thats it. TT Chara- Has become friends with them, and gave them the GenoKnife for a while to practice with. Cross- Hehehehe... He hates him, probably for abducting Dream, making him fall in love with Cross, and making Dream forget about everyone, including DoF, meaning he can’t become good friends with Dream, after his hard work to try and do just that. GodlyTem- He thinks that she is a great, nice, and helpful person. She is DoFT’s lab partner (What DoFT doesn’t know, is that she is actually much more smarter and intelligent than DoFT) Trivia * DoFT`s name has been changed several times. From Destroyer Of Flex Tape to Doft to now DoFT. * He has never said a curse word on Crazy Fanfics, but has on other media. * There was a joke that was played on Crazy Fanfics where supposedly GodlyTem was actually DoFT. This has been denied. * DoFT has never been threatened by a Admin. * He used to call User1204 "Her", which has been denied as User1204 is male. This happened with Mercy but she was called "Him". * DoFT was thought to have been inactive several times. * He is Asexual. * Used to be Sanesss904 on Undertale AU Wiki. * Has calculated all User’s ages. * His final smash is a billion red knives. * He made this page (Hello!) * He pulled a Scott by using Male and Non-Binary pronouns. They think it is funny and frustrating to do this trick to people. Category:Users Category:The Broken Squad